The Problem With Me
by Jemma Bethxo
Summary: A Frerard Fic. Frank and Gerard's platonic relationship begins to deteriorate almost as quickly as Gerard's health as Frank tries desperately to learn from the Internet and the trained professionals how to save Gerard.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Gerard. Gerard Way if you want to be precise. I'm 25 years old and I live in New Jersey with my boyfriend, Frank. Frank Iero to be precise, who is 20 years old. You'll soon come to realise I'm very precise about things. (That's if you hadn't noticed already.) And the reason behind this is because- actually, there is no reason. It's just that if I'm not precise enough, then things have a habit of not sounding or looking right. I don't just do it when I'm talking. Oh no. I do it when I'm drawing, too. Frank will tell you the same. When I draw, things have to be sketched in very precise detail. Else my work of art simply doesn't match the real life thing. It's quite tragic really. It's also quite funny if I remember back to the time Frank swore he was going to get me checked out for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Simply because I almost began slipping into some kind of convulsion when he told me to guess how tall the flower in our back yard was that i was drawing. It's not that I was shocked. I was hurt. I'm sorry but one does not simply "guess" the length of a beautiful piece of nature like that when choosing to draw it. If you "guess", it won't be precise. See my point?

"Gerard!" Frank called impatiently, coming up the stairs. "We're leaving in 5 minutes and you're nowhere near ready."

I turned around from my position on the window sill from staring into our back yard.

"I was admiring the view." I said innocently, which was a total lie. We'd lived here for the past year now and I could tell you the layout of our yard backwards whilst blindfolded. It wasn't exactly hard. You opened the sliding, glass back door and stepped out onto a pebbled footpath which ran right through the middle of the garden. Either side of the path, were two, huge areas of grass. Why on earth we picked a house with such a massive back yard is beyond me. It was all Frank's idea and I was forced to put it down to the fact he was leaning towards his feminine side or something. Back to the garden, at the very bottom was a swing/bench thing. I was visibly reluctant to have one whilst standing in the shop. Even the checkout lady found it blatantly obvious that I wasn't overly impressed in purchasing something with _my_ money that I didn't even want. But, because I'm so damn nice, I brought it on Frank's behalf.

"Gerard." Frank sighed. He knew I was lying. That was the annoying part about Frank and was one of his less favourable aspects of his personality. I admired him in multiple ways and in many aspects, wanted to be like him. In this instance, it pissed me off for him to know I wasn't telling the truth.

I stared at him blankly. I was determined not to leave my seat.

There was no way in hell that he was dragging me out of the house to make an unnecessary trip to the doctor's surgery. So I'd had an ongoing and quite frankly, irritating cough for the past 2 weeks, so what? Every cough is meant to clear itself up eventually, right? I was dealing with it just nicely if you want my honest opinion. What was his problem? I wasn't aware that I was making it obvious that it was annoying me or anything,not as far as I know, anyway.

"You know, it could just be flu or something." I shrugged dismissively. There was a high chance that I was right. After all, it was the middle of October. I'm not right about many things, where jumping to conclusions is concerned, I mean. But when I do get an assumption right, I have a miniature celebration in my head. Who can blame me?

"Flu can kill people, Gerard." Frank replied bluntly.

Ha! And he thinks I'm the one with the problem! Seriously, he's read way too many advertisements as far as I'm concerned. People who are more at risk are asthmatics, the elderly or anyone else with any other underlying health problems. I, as a matter of fact, fit none of those three categories. I studied his face. He was tired just as much as I was. (In case you were wondering, it'd be because my cough was keeping us both awake in the middle of the night.) At this point I felt a little bad. Wait, a little? Who was I kidding?! He was trying to help me and I was throwing it all back in his face! To reiterate, I felt really bad.

Defeated, I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're such an asshole sometimes."' He said simply, resting his head against my chest.

"Im sorry." I began picking the annoying bits of fluff from hoodie deftly.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, looking up at me.

Dammit, Frank! You can't just look up at me like that! Just stop it! It's not appropriate! Now is certainly knot the time for puppy dog eyes like that, okay?! It's incredibly annoying!

Oh, and another thing which you've now discovered about me, is that not only do I like to be very precise, I'm also easily annoyed and find most things very annoying.

I suddenly became aware that I was just staring dumbly at him and he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I mean it." I said truthfully.

He smiled, satisfied. That was more like it.

...

Doctor Harper, my usual doctor, watched me tiredly as I sat down. I say usual, I don't exactly visit this place all that often if I can help it. He was oldish. I know, that wasn't very precise of me, but I couldn't care less how old he was. His hair was snowy white along with all that annoying facial hair. I didn't dare suggest a shave wouldn't go amiss. It would be incredibly rude of me. I've said worst things in the past but let's not go there.

I sat intently while Frank did the explaining for me. He gave in detail the severities which I didn't even know about, about this cough I had. I tried multiple times to interject and say simply that it wasn't as bad as Frank was making out but I was shushed more times than I could keep up the counting for. I sighed and let him continue. Harper nodded so many times that he would have fit right in if I was to miniaturise him and sit him in the back of my car in a dog sitting position.

Finally, Harper stood up.

"Gerard, could you lift up your shirt for me? I need to listen to you're chest, is that okay?"

I refrained myself from snorting with laughter. No it wasn't okay! For the record, I don't have a problem with people touching me or anything. It's just that Harper here has made it onto my exceptions list. So basically, anyone can touch me, with the exception of Harper. He never really understood why. Honestly? Neither did I. But there was just something that I disliked about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I just had this feeling that I'd feel horribly unclean if he laid a finger on me. I turned to Frank. He gave me a look. One of his usual looks. Not a look with puppy dog eyes like last time, but a look that kinda said 'I'm pissed off with you. Do as your told.' And with that, I suddenly felt like I should have been should have been sitting in front of my dad.

I sighed heavily, reluctantly lifting the hem of my shirt up to my collarbones. Jeez, this was awful. I felt horribly exposed. My eyes quickly scanned the room to find something else to focus on other than the fact I was revealing my incredibly pale chest. It was at that point I happened to notice Harper pulling on some rubber gloves. He knew me too well by now. Except, I don't ever remember him asking if I had a latex allergy. It was a good job I didn't,else he'd have been dead for that by now. I smiled a thanks appreciatively. He wasn't all bad. Don't be mistaken, I don't hate the guy. I'm just not overly fond of him.

He took his stethoscope from around his neck and pressed it to my chest. I squirmed a tiny bit from how cold it was.

"I can warm it up for you?" He asked, removing it from my chest.

No! Oh God no, don't breath on it! It's not sanitary! I can handle how cold it is, okay? I'm not that much of a wimp! I shook my head violently.

_Gerard, get a grip and stop acting like a fool. This isn't a life threatening choice. Deal with it like a man and say no._

That was me mentally scolding myself.

I shook my head again in a more calmer manner and he pressed it back to my chest.

"Just breathe normally, Gerard." He told me.

Uh, I'm pretty sure I already was breathing normally but thanks for the go ahead to continue to do so, Doc.

"Now could you breathe in for me?" He asked.

I already did just breathe in, I can't breathe in twice in a row without breathing out first!

I exhaled slowly.

"I said breath IN, Gerard." Harper repeated.

I know! I'm not stupid! But I can't physically inhale twice in a damn row without exhaling first! Okay?! Okay!

I scowled and breathed in.

"And hold your breath for me."

Jesus Christ. I held my breath. Forgive me for being slightly confused but how are you supposed to 'breathe normally' AND breathe in a specific pattern that you're being told to breathe in. Does anyone else find this impossible or just me?

"And now breathe out."

I did so. He then moved his stethoscope to my back and I repeated the same pattern of breathing again, which I was determined not to screw up this time if such a thing was possible.

"You're chest seems fairly clear,Gerard."

I heard Frank quietly sigh with relief.

"Do you smoke?" He enquired.

Does it look like I smoke? Surely you'd be able to tell of I was a smoker. Fool.

"20 a day." I lied.

"You're aware that this is probably the reason behind your cough. It-"

"He's lying." Frank interrupted him.

I thought that was quite rude. I was going to wait for him to finish explaining, THEN tell him that I was lying. Was that just as rude? Maybe.

"He doesn't smoke at all."

"I think I'm going to take a blood sample just in case." Doctor Harper added.

Think? Only think? Well if you're going to sit and think about it I'm sure I can change your mind! There's no way in hell you're puncturing my skin OR veins in any way possible with any sharp objects! Is that clear? Good!

I looked up slowly as Harper was producing a syringe from a draw. He can't have been serious. He knows I have an issue with needles, it was supposed to be in his job title to care for other people's well being's! This was certainly not caring about my well being! Maybe it was Karma for lying. I didn't mean it, I swear! Or maybe it was Karma for all the irritating things I've said in the past. I'll take them back! I'll take everything back I've ever said, okay?! Well, maybe not the part about needing a shave, cause that's just the ugly truth, not an insult.

I looked over at Frank pleadingly. He can't have been playing along with this, surely! Only an idiot would take blood from someone who's close to throwing up purely at the sight of a needle! What's wrong with people these days?!

Frank took my hand and rested it in his lap. Like that was going to work! I wanted to jump up and curl up in a ball in his lap if I'm being totally honest!

"Gerard. Get a grip." Frank whispered.

It's okay for you! You've got more tattoos than I can count! You don't know how I feel!

"Well then tell him I don't need or want a blood test." I protested quietly.

"If he thinks you need one then you're damn well having one, Gerard." He replied.

Shit. I was close to crying. I don't cry all that often but this was serious.

Harper came over and fastened the tourniquet around my bicep. It wouldn't have mattered if I'd have protested to him instead of Frank, I wasn't getting out of this situation anytime soon that's for sure.

He took my wrist and extended my arm out. I found I'd automatically been sat on my hand in an attempt to make my arm non-removable but clearly that hadn't worked.

Frank squeezed my other hand tighter and I took a huge gulp of air.

I began to sweat. My hands were sticky. My throat was dry. I was quickly becoming light headed.

I briefly wondered if bursting into tears and trying out a a huge apology for everything I've ever said to Harper would make a difference. Probably not.

"I'm nearly done now, Gerard." He assured me.

I wasn't even aware he'd started it! For a moment or two I was proud of myself. That was until I decided to turn my head to see just how much blood he had taken from me.

That was the worst mistake.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, defeatedly going to make that speech.

...

"Gerard...Gerard wake up."

I grumbled the first sound that came out of my mouth which was some mindless crap sounding something along the lines of 'hmf'.

I felt sick.

"Please? It's over, I swear."

Now, the only person who is going to beg in the cutest way possible like that is Frank.

My eyes flickered open slowly to find Frank sitting on the bed beside me. He smiled. Dammit, that was adorable.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You passed out." He replied, pouting.

Again, that was cute.

"From now on, I hate Harper. Is that clear?"

Frank giggled.

"You've said this more than once, before. I think I've got the picture."

And with that, he lay down beside me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I reached my hand up and tangled my fingers in his hair and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you feeling any better?" Frank asked all too innocently.

Oh how I would have loved to say yes. Truth was, it was one o clock in the afternoon and I'd literally just gotten out of bed. I'd slept solidly all morning and apparently all afternoon, too. My head was all stuffy and I felt like I could have thrown up any time soon.

I looked up at Frank through my tangled hair that fell over my eyes. I hadn't the energy to even brush it this morning. I didn't even need to speak. He knew my answer.

"I could make you some tea and honey?" he suggested.

Tea? Hmm, I'll consider it but honey too? No. No, no, no. It's too sweet. I can't even begin to think about food or anything remotely similar right now. I gave him credit for trying, though. So, out of good will, I nodded meekly and shuffled out weakly to the living room and curled up in a ball on the couch.

I grabbed the fleece blanket from behind me. I often used it as my comfort blanket. After all, it was Frank's blanket. Admittedly, it was a bit childish. Okay, so it was bright green with navy blue stars all over it, edged in red stitching but I didn't give a shit. It was warm, fleecy, and most of all, it smelt like Frank. I wrapped it around my shoulders and looked out of the living room window.

Outside looked peaceful. Cold, but peaceful. It was snowing lightly and I watched the flakes float in the air and land on the ground. I couldn't be sure if the snow was going to stick. I didn't really care, either. I prefer to watch the snow rather than be out in it. From outside, I could hear soft whimpering. I smiled lightly.

"Hey Frank, I think she's getting cold." I offered, referring to our puppy named Cookie. Oh, I forgot to mention we had the most adorable puppy ever. She was a chocolate Labrador, all of a few weeks old. I brought her as an early birthday present for Frank. It's just as well really that I brought him something early cause I'm way to sick to even think about moving right now.

I heard the back door open and claws patter against the linoleum on the kitchen floor. Cookie came bounding into the living room, her ridiculously big ears bounced beside her face. Frank was convinced she was yet to grow into her ears because they were so out of proportion in comparison compared to the rest of her tiny body. The tag on her collar jingled as she ran and before I knew it, she pounced onto the couch and voluntarily made her way into my lap.

"Holy shit!" I yelped, like a complete fool.

Frank came running in, he looked genuinely concerned and scared and confused all at once. It takes talent to multitask a facial expression like that.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did she hurt you? What did she do? Gerard?" Okay now he was panicking.

I giggled lightly.

"Nothing! She's just fucking freezing!" I smiled. And she was damp from the falling snowflakes outside. I guess we both shared a dislike for snow.

Frank sighed with relief.

"You look awful." He said, handing me a mug of this tea and honey shit.

I shrugged. What else was I supposed to do? I knew I looked awful. I was even more pale than I was yesterday, my eyes were that dark that I was beginning to resemble a panda and my hair looked like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards. Or forwards. I don't really have a preference for direction. Either way, I looked a mess.

"Did Doc not call you back?" Frank came and sat beside me, running his fingers through Cookie's fur. "Yeah, she is kinda cold." He agreed.

I smiled then shook my head in answer to his question. _Had he phoned me back? Pft! _Of course he hadn't! He probably hates me now even more than he ever did after last weeks episode!

"No." I sighed and slid down on the couch even more so that now my head was resting on the arm and my legs had made their way into Frank's lap. I couldn't have felt worse if that was even possible. I gazed down at the mug in my hands. I had to admit, my drink smelt kinda nice. It wouldn't hurt to try it.

"Just drink it, Gerard. It won't kill you." There was that smile again. That half smile. I could never figure out if he was genuinely half amused by me or he was just tired of me complaining.

I looked down again at my mug before pressing it to my lips. There's a difference between sweet, sickly sweet and then there's crossing the line. As for my drink? It crossed the line. I screwed my nose up.

"It's not that bad!" Frank laughed, yet still somewhat defensive.

He must have been kidding.

"You try it!" I pushed the mug into his hands defiantly. I was ready to laugh at his disgust. I'd practically prepared myself for it in such such short time. I stared intently at him. But that's when the phone rung.

I huffed and Frank placed the mug carefully on the coffee table, grinning wickedly at me.

"Saved by the phone." He chuckled.

I scowled, hauled myself up and took the substance into the kitchen to empty it down the sink as Frank answered the phone.

"But that's good, right?" I heard him ask as I wandered back into the living room.

He looked up at me worriedly. I had no idea what he was talking about but I leant against the wall beside him and began playing with his hair softly. Not to distract him but in hope it might give him some kind of comfort for whatever the hell was wrong. He removed my hand from his hair and linked fingers with me, instead.

"No, that's not gonna happen." He continued into the speaker, stroking my hand with his thumb. "He hates them. I won't be able to get him there, you don't understand...Yes I'm fully aware of procedure but you're not listening!"

Now it was my turn to do the frowning. I couldn't understand why he was being so snappy and defensive. Cookie plodded over and sat at Frank's feet, whimpering quietly. Even she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Yes, that's a dog you can hear." Frank snapped again. "No, he's not allergic. If he was, he wouldn't have brought one...No, he's not allergic to anything else! No animals, no food, no meds, nothing!...Look, I said I'd try but if I call you back to say he won't be able to make it then-...YES AND YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT BUT SO HAVE I! THANK YOU!" And so he slammed the phone down, staring down at Cookie for a while.

"Frankie?" I practically squeaked.

"Not now, Gerard." He let go of my hand but didn't move anywhere.

"Frank was that the doctor? I could've talked to them instead. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure I could have sorted it on my own. I could call them back?" I offered, trying to help the situation. Apparently I only made it worse.

"To be honest, I don't think you'd have done that on your own without having some kind of nervous breakdown!" Frank flung his arms up in the air, exasperated.

I hated it when he got like this. It wasn't exactly a regular thing for him but when he was in this mood, it was 9 out of 10 times my fault or involved me somewhere along the line. Judging by the nature of the phone call, this was one of those times.

"W-Well what did they say?" I tried again, assuming it was the doctor.

Frank scooped Cookie up and held her at arms length. She stared back at him. I always thought dogs couldn't really have facial expressions. According to Cookie, I was wrong. See? I told you I was wrong when it comes to assumptions. If this dog could talk, she'd have been telling Frank right now to calm the fuck down, sit down and have cuddles and then she'd be telling him everything's gonna be just fine. That's what I was getting from her face, anyway. Apparently she was also a mind reader because it wasn't long before Frank sighed and said, looking directly at her-

"I know, I will. I might feel better if I take you for a walk later, how about that?" He asked her. She made some kind of odd, yet approving noise and wriggled to be put back down, again. Frank set her down and stared down at his shoes.

They say you learn something new everyday. Today I learnt that my boyfriend has the weird ability to communicate with our dog in any other way except the normal way any other person would.

"Your blood results have come back clear." He said, finally.

"Oh." I replied. "Well then, what's the problem?"

"Harper said he's set you up a hospital appointment." He continued, his voice just about audible.

My heart skipped a beat. I prayed to God (not that I'm a religious person but you can't blame a guy for trying, right?) that I'd heard him wrong.

"He did what?" I asked, just as quietly.

"Yeah. A hospital appointment. You heard." He repeated.

I laughed. Why? I don't fucking know! My best guess is that it was nerves. I don't usually laugh when I'm nervous. Today was some kind of exception. But seriously, a hospital appointment? If my test results were fine then why the hell was I being sent to-

I shuddered. I can't even begin to describe the way hospitals make me feel.

"D-did he say what f-for?" Oh great, now I was stuttering. I sounded like even more of an idiot.

"A screening of your chest or something like that. I think he actually said an X-Ray." Frank continued to observe his feet.

I don't think he was entirely comfortable with the idea, either. Was I that sick? I had honestly began to convince myself that I'd just had the flu!

"Look, it's probably nothing. You know what Doctors are like, they give you the worst case scenario and then all the results just come back as clear. That's all that's gonna happen." He was trying to reassure me. He looked up at me being as honest as he could but he still looked somewhat doubtful. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Snapping. You can't help your phobias, I guess." He smiled apologetically.

"I guess not." I sighed too.

Frank took my hand and pulled me upstairs gently.

"Frank, what are you-"

"Bath. I'm gonna give you a bath and then be your nurse for the day." He giggled.

"Please don't tell me you have an outfit or some shit like that. I'm not really into the whole cross dressing thing." I moaned but the thought of Frank in a nurses dress, a female nurses dress at that was actually quite funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw Gerard! You spoil _all_ my fun!" Frank pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down on the floor like a child.

"Wait, I was joking! You don't actually have-"

"No!" He laughed and let the bath fill up, sitting in front of me. "Although the idea is quite tempting." He played with his hands subconsciously.

"I think I'd just prefer you the way you already dress." I smiled lightly and began getting undressed.

I opened the bathroom door slightly and tossed my shirt out onto the hall, before standing up to wriggle out of my jeans. I threw those out of the room, too. The bath was still running so I stayed in my boxers and sat back down on the floor.

"Gerard." Frank said quietly.

"Frank." I replied.

Frank sat up on his knees and crawled over me so he was straddling my lap, and so I was forced to lean back on my elbows. He wrapped his arms around my neck slowly. It was just as well that I was able to hold his body weight else I'd have fallen on my back by now. He wasn't particularly heavy. His head was resting against my shoulder so his hair was tickling my neck lightly. Frank closed his eyes and kissed my collarbone softly. My breath hitched somewhat and I rolled my head back involuntarily.

"Fucking hell, you're so beautiful." He breathed onto my chest.

His breath was warm and I shuddered lightly.

"You were only telling me about an our ago that I looked awful." I smiled lazily, my head still bowed back so my throat was exposed.

"Maybe. Or maybe awfully beautiful is what I really meant." He began leaving a trail of light kisses along my neck.

His lips were so soft. They weren't the kinda kisses that we're likely to turn me on any time soon. They were soft, affectionate kisses. But I still couldn't help my reaction whenever my breathing changed. It didn't mean I wanted sex or anything! I mean, sure we'd had sex before. Not all that often if you must know but the way mine and Frank's relationship ran was purely platonic and that's just the way we liked it.

I lifted my head back up so our noses met and we smiled.

He lifted one hand and stroked the back of it along my cheek. I blushed lightly and leaned into kiss him.

His lips were warm. It was a shame we were sitting on the bathroom floor though, really. Frank sat back on my risen knees to support himself and ran his other hand up my chest slowly. Even his hands were warm and soft. My breathing became slightly heavier and he stopped his hand just over my heart, feeling my heartbeat which I swear had quickened in pace suddenly. He giggled shyly as if proving my thoughts right.

I moved my one hand to trail down his cheek and cup his jaw so the tips of my fingers were just behind his ear.

I looked into his eyes honestly.

"I love you."

His cheeks were sprinkled with a light blush.

"I love you too." He looked down shyly. He couldn't actually look directly at me. But that didn't matter. I knew he meant it.

A moment or two passed where we just gazed at each other until Frank suddenly remembered that the bath was still running. He pushed himself up off me and reached for the taps to turn the water off.

I stood up slowly. I swear there were more bubbles than water. I slipped out of my boxers and stepped into the water, sinking down to lean my head against the wall and close my eyes. It was relaxing and welcoming. I was just on the verge of falling asleep until Frank decided to trickle water down my stomach and I squirmed. I was about to protest but he did it again, looking at me with those fucking puppy dog eyes again so I let it go.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said and began massaging shampoo into my hair.

Holy shit , this was too good.

"Mmm, go on." I groaned, too relaxed to say much else that involved more effort.

"Would you do me a favour?"

I opened my eyes sleepily and nodded slightly.

"Would you go to the hospital? Please?" He knelt forward so we were nose to nose again except this time, he was upside down to me.

"Frankie I-" I sighed heavily, looking up at him with my own best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Gerard! What if its something serious?" He raised his voice slightly but he wasn't exactly shouting or angry. He was getting a little upset.

The selfish side of me didn't want to back down. I just about managed a trip to the Doctor's and now the hospital? No way!

"There's nothing wrong with me." I tried. "I'm just tired today but I haven't coughed once and I don't remember coughing last night either! I'm fine, see? You even told me that it'd be nothing."

Frank began to rinse my hair clean of soap suds and we remained in silence for a little while. He stood up to fetch me a towel and I discovered he was snivelling to himself.

_Way to go, Gerard. Nice going. Just upset your boyfriend as usual, It's fine. Go ahead._

That was my subconscious suddenly deciding to make an appearance again.

I sat up in the bath.

"C'mere." I said quietly.

Frank turned around quietly and looked at me.

"Come on." I said again, motioning for him to sit in front of the bath.

He plodded over slowly, slumped down in front of me and began to cry softly. I leaned on the edge of the bath, took the towel from his lap and dried my hands and dropped it on the floor, cupping Frank's tearstained face in my hands.

"I'm sorry."

He sniffed repeatedly and let me hold his head but concentrated on his hands.

"Just d-do it, Gerard. If n-not for yourself, then for m-me." Now he was the one stuttering but only cause he was crying.

I had to face it, I was so fucking selfish at times. This is the state I tend to get Frank into occasionally for several different reasons. It wasn't his fault he's so easily upset. He's just one of those guys that are tough on the outside and when you get to know them, you discover that on the inside, they're just a teddy bear.

"I just can't lose you!" He continued. "I love you more than you'll ever know it. You need to understand-"

I'm not one for shutting people up mid-sentence but now seemed an appropriate time to kiss him.

I tangled my fingers in his hair on the back of his head. I'd automatically closed my eyes but I felt the need to open them again to see whether Frank's were closed or not. I was afraid of making eye contact and being a total killjoy by ruining the moment. Ah hell, he hadn't pulled away so who cared?

I half opened my eyes and admired Frank's face. Yeah, his eyes were closed. They weren't shut tightly, they were just closed. He suddenly looked so much more relaxed. His cheeks were still pink. I wasn't sure if it was still because of the crying or he was blushing. I smiled under our kiss and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

Frank exhaled slowly through his nose and opened his eyes, making direct eye contact with me. This time I was sure he was blushing.

I pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead against his.

"For you." I whispered. "I'll go the the hospital, just for you."

"You will?" He scanned my face hopefully and I nodded. He planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me gently out of the bath, led me into our room and dried me down like I was incapable of drying myself. I let him get on with it. He seemed happy enough to do everything for me and I didn't wanna crush him anymore than I just had. He's too fragile for that.

He dressed me in my skull onsie and took me downstairs, sitting me back on the couch.

Cookie barked playfully, happy to have both of us back downstairs. She pawed the bottom of Frank's jeans, practically begging him to take her on that walk he said he'd take her on.

"Sorry, princess." He slid his hands under her stomach and picked her up. "I'm cancelling on you. Gerard's sick and I can't leave him." He told her, genuinely apologetic.

As if perfectly understanding him, she turned her head to look at me then made some kind of disapproving sniff. Frank laughed.

"Go cuddle him instead. He'll appreciate it." He sat her in my lap and she stared up at me, trying not to believe Frank.

I chuckled. For a dog, she was comical.

"You can't look at me like that, you don't like the snow anymore than I do, anyway." I told her simply.

She curled up and went straight to sleep.

It wasn't long before Frank headed back over to the phone to call the surgery back up.

"Hi, yeah, it's Frank Iero...Yeah you did call me earlier...Yeah the same guy that got mad." He said flatly, clearly repeating the receptionist and rolled his eyes at me.

I giggled.

"I want to uphold that appointment for Gerard Way?...Yeah the hospital appointment made by Doctor Harper..._Yes, he agreed._" He said through gritted teeth.

Damn he really hated this receptionist.

"Okay, thank you." He put the phone down and shook his head.

I'd just agreed to a hospital trip. What the fuck is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

My head was throbbing. My palms were sticky.

_Gerard calm the fuck down._

Yup. There was my subconscious voice again.

Fact was, I didn't want to be here. But I'd promised Frank and I'd do whatever it takes to keep him happy.

Another nurse came out of the door just next to the reception desk. I guess she seemed nice enough. I mean, she was wearing blue scrubs just like the other four nurses that had also come through the same door. Her makeup wasn't overly done, unlike two of the others who were ridiculously coated in it. She smiled around at everyone and my heart pounded in my chest. She was going to call me, I knew it. I was next. No, no no no.

"Mr Simon Hill?" She called out and I sunk back into my chair.

I couldn't cope with the amount of times the the blood had rushed to my head with the adrenaline and then disappeared just as quickly. It was making me sick.

"Frank they're late." I whispered almost into Frank's neck.

"Late with what?" He looked up from reading some book he'd downloaded on his phone.

"My appointment. It was supposed to be at 12:15."

Frank checked the time and rolled his eyes. "Gerard it's-"

"12:17. Precisely." I finished for him. My appointment was now 2 minutes late. The waiting was killing me. I couldn't handle it.

"Have you ever once actually thought that you're not the only person due to see your specific radiologist?" His lips were set in a straight line. He wasn't happy. Tough, neither was I.

"Yeah but-"

"Gerard Way? A sixth nurse came out and looked around the room, smiling sweetly.

I gulped.

"Happy now?" Frank asked, tucking his phone deep inside the pocket of his jeans. "Come on." He held out his hand for me to take.

I reached out for it and he pulled me up with that much force, I nearly ended up falling forwards and smacking my face on the floor! In which case, it wouldn't have been radiology I'd have been visiting, after all.

I followed behind Frank and the nurse quietly as they chatted lightly about the weather and about Frank and I looking 'quite the cute couple'. I was beginning to like her up until that point.

She took us into a consultation room and told us a Doctor Hugh McDonald would be in shortly and that she was off to set up the X-Ray.

"You do know it's not gonna hurt, right?" Frank asked once she'd gone.

I nodded feverishly. Course I knew it wasn't gonna hurt but that didn't stop me from trying to hold back a breakdown.

It wasn't long before a man in a light grey suit came in. He smiled politely and sat down in front of me and Frank and yet again, I left all the explaining to Frank. I'm not sure what it is but I get nervy and quiet around certain people. It's different if Frank was to introduce me to some of his friends, I'd get on with them easily. In fact, I'm actually quite close with some of his friends anyway. But it's people like doctors that I get shaky around. I don't like being talked to like I'm a child.

_That's because you act like a damn child, stupid._

I frowned at my subconscious's appearance. It was becoming so much of a regular thing that I decided I should turn _it_ into a _him_. I zoned out of much of the consulting part between Frank and Doctor McDonald. Sure, they were talking about me but I wasn't overly interested. I wasn't going to tell this Hugh dude that I was fine like I had done with Harper. It was made pretty apparent that I wasn't fine else I wouldn't have been sat here.

They were nearing the end of the consulting when came to the conclusion that my subconscious was also named Gerard and funnily enough, looked just like me. The difference was, he seemed to be annoyingly smarter than me and he always looked at me disapprovingly. He's such an asshole.

"Okay then, Gerard." McDonald snapped my attention away from my thinking. "I think we've done enough talking about your condition for now."

My condition?

"If you'd like to follow me down the hall and we'll get this over with." He said and indicted for us to follow him. "Your partner will have to stay here. There can't be both of you in the room."

"What?!" I began hyperventilating. "Y-you can't make him! I don't go anywhere without him! Frank tell him!" I protested, sitting back down in my seat defiantly.

Frank looked up at the doctor apologetically.

"I'll give you a minute." He said understandingly and left the room after telling Frank which room I was supposed to be in next.

Frank came and sat in my lap and took my face in his hands. I was still hyperventilating and my hands were beginning to shake.

"You need to tell him, Frankie." I squeaked. "Don't leave me to do this on my own! I'm scared!"

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"Listen to me , okay?" He said quietly.

I nodded.

"Sometimes you have to do things on your own, Gerard. This is one of those times. But it's for the best, okay? We're going to find out what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me." The words came out of my mouth automatically like they had done before. I knew I was wrong.

Frank pressed a finger to my lips to keep me quiet and I kissed It lightly and smiled, my eyes still closed.

"I'll be in here the whole time, and I'll still be sitting here when you come back. I'm not moving."

I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my nose against his softly.

"Okay." I said simply.

He smiled and slid off my lap, pulling me up more gently this time and led me down the hall to another room.

McDonald met us at the door and handed me a hospital gown. I scowled and took it unwillingly.

"You can get changed in the room just opposite." He told me and went back inside.

I dragged Frank into the room with me. This was fucking awful. I know I said showing Harper my chest was bad but this was worse. By the time I was changed, I was only wearing three items of clothing: my socks, my underwear and this goddamn gown.

I stood embarrassed and ashamed while Frank did up the ties for me on the back and I turned round to face him.

"I'm right in the other room, okay?" He kissed my cheek softly and headed out.

I made my way into the other room and stood just inside the doorway. McDonald turn around and smiled.

"Come and lie on the bed, Gerard. I'll be sitting at the computer just over there and Laura will accompany you through the process." He indicated to the blonde nurse who had called me earlier.

I lay on the bed uncomfortably and played with them hem of my gown.

"Closing your eyes might help if you're nervous, honey." Laura came over and continued to prepare the X-Ray.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"So your partner's name is Frank, right?" She asked lightly.

Oh God, not this conversation again.

_Don't be an asshole, Gerard. She's trying to help you_. Subconscious me scolded.

Piss off, I didn't want you here anyway.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Just cross your arms behind your head for me."

I did so and found It was actually quite comfortable.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Um...Almost two years." I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Aww, you're blushing." She giggled.

"Shut _up_!" I wasn't having a go at her, I was just becoming incredibly shy. "Do you have a partner?" I asked suddenly without thinking. "Shit. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She laughed.

"What's his name?" I pressed.

_Why the hell are you so interested?!_

Shut up! I'm making polite conversation!

"Liam." She said quietly. Judging by her response, I assumed she was the one blushing now.

I smirked.

"Been together long?"

"A year and a half roughly. We're getting married next year." She continued to speak in the same way.

"Now whose the one going all shy?" I giggled.

"Okay, point made! You're done here anyway. You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and blinked up at her to discover she was blushing deeply and I laughed.

"I knew it!" I grinned and jumped up from the bed.

"Gerard just go home." She laughed again and shoved me out the door lightly. I headed back down the hall and into the previous room to Frank for my clothes.

He looked up hopefully and I smiled sweetly.

"So how did it go after the huge fuss you made?" He asked, half mockingly.

"Laura's real nice to me." I replied, heading for the door to get changed.

"Laura?

"The girl who said we looked cute together? The blonde one?"

"Oh...Oh, right."

_You know what that means now, don't you?_ Subconscious me was folding his arms, smirking.

No, not really.

_Frank thinks you fancy your little blonde friend._

He does not! I only said she was nice because she helped me you fucking idiot. Urgh, I'm going to get changed.

And so I stormed out to the changing room, aggressively ripping the gown off myself and yanked my shirt over my head. I'd say I did the same with the way I got my jeans on but it wasn't exactly a successful move since I landed on my ass in the process. Jesus Christ, this amount of moving was killing my chest.

"Gerard sweetie?"

Fuck. Laura was outside the goddamn door.

"Go away." I began to panic, Frank can't hear her talking to me like that.

"Oh...I just came to get your gown off you when you're ready."

_Don't be so fucking horrible to her, you're the one that thinks she's nice, remember? _Subconscious me was grinning like a fucking asshole.

"SHUT UP! Why are you making such a massive deal out of an innocent fucking comment?! She helped me fucking calm down, that's all! What the hell is your fucking problem! I didn't want you hear, I didn't ask for you to turn up!"

I was suddenly aware that Laura had found a way to open the door from the outside and was standing watching me yell at the air.

She came and crouched beside me.

"Who are you shouting at?" She asked, she was so damn concerned and overly nice that I couldn't find a reason not to like her.

"I- Myself." I sighed.

"I can't help but notice that you seem kind of at war with yourself, Hun."

_Kind of? _

I didn't look up at him. This poor fucking nurse already thought I was losing my mind.

"Look, I don't like you okay?! I mean, I do like you but I don't fancy you for God's sake! I'm gay! I'm fucking homosexual! I have a boyfriend and you're just being nice and I don't want Frank getting the wrong impression!" I blurted out and found myself doubled over in pain from my chest. Oh and no, in case you were wondering, I hadn't gotten up off the floor yet. I found myself rocking back and fourth, gulping desperately at the air like someone was going to take it off me, if that was possible.

Frank came running down the hall and stood at the door.

"Frankie I don't-" I could barely even speak.

"He's drenched in sweat and can hardly breathe! Go and get more help!" Frank was practically begging Laura.

Dammit, he wasn't listening to me. I was determined to get my words out. If Sub me was convinced that Frank thought I liked Laura then I was determined to prove him wrong. But it seemed that every time I opened my mouth to try and speak, my brain and my chest seemed to want two very different things.

"I told her I-" I tried again.

Nope, still didn't work. Okay fine, I see how it is.

"Frank-"

"Get him onto the bed and into resus." I heard McDonald. Hugh! My guy! I hadn't the energy to get up or even look up but before I had chance to try and speak again, I was scooped up by Frank and lay down onto yet, another uncomfortable bed. "Tell them I'm bringing Gerard Way down, he's got severe chest pains and he's tachycardic."

I was what?

He continued to babble on to his other doctors while my head was lifted up and an oxygen mask was rested over my nose an mouth. I reached for it and held it closer to my face, drinking in all the oxygen it was capable of giving me.

"We could be looking at a pneumothorax. He's literally just had a chest X-Ray done. I'll get the analysed prints as soon as possible."

They were looking at what?

I turned my head and looked at Frank who I was sure was going to cry any minute now. I reached my free hand out and took his own as he tried desperately to keep up with the pace of the doctors. I squeezed it tightly and he smiled down at me. I hate it when he smiles like that. Its a smile that meant to say 'I'm okay and everything's gonna be just fine'. In actual fact, it doesn't say that at all. It's a smile of his that he usually gives me when he's done with being okay and needs a good, long cuddle, which is usually led onto a long crying session of his. Damn, I could have done with a cuddle too.

It seemed like ages before we reached resus and it wasn't exactly long before I got the impression that the doctors and nurses couldn't really do much to help me while I was conscious because of the annoying little fears I have of most things.

"Gerard, we're going to have to sedate you, okay?" It was Laura. Okay she'd not technically done anything wrong and she was still being just as nice but she was the last person I wanted to see.

I squeezed Frank's hand tighter.

Ordinarily I would have kicked up a fuss. Again with the whole needle thing! But I would have taken anything to get rid of the amount of pain I was in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to whoever followed this story/ added it to their favourites or reviewed it. It means a lot :) **

"Gerard? Wake up. Please?" Frank. That was definitely Frank. He sounded tired. He'd been crying, I knew it. He always sounded different after he'd been crying.

I became vaguely aware that he was holding my hand so I made an attempt to squeeze his own lightly. It was a successful move.

"Geezy?" Geezy? _Seriously_? He'd never called me that before so why start the habit of a lifetime now? What had the hospital given him?!

"When the hell did you ever start calling me Geezy?" I croaked out. Jeez, I really could have done with a drink. Ha, _jeez, Geezy_, get it?

"You're awake!" He squealed.

I winced. He was being a bit too loud.

"Well done, Sherlock." I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly.

Wow it's bright in here. The room is pretty much nothing but a white blur. I went to rub my eyes but ended up catching something on the back if my hand which sent a stabbing hand right up my arm.

"Ouch!" I moved my hand from my face and blinked a few times to see what the hell it was.

"Baby, it's okay." Frank took my hand in both of his own and kissed it softly.

It's surprising how the smallest things can make such a big difference. The pain had almost instantly gone.

"Frankie I can't see!" I complained, getting more and more scared.

"Gerard it's just the light, give your eyes time to adjust. You've only just woken up."

I burst into a fit of tears. Don't ask, it's not my style but I couldn't think of any other way to try and make myself feel any better.

My chest is in absolute agony. It isn't like someone's stabbing me. And it isn't feeling particularly heavy like someone had dropped a weight on it. For starters, what I _do_ know is that my heart feels like is going ten to the dozen which is making it incredibly hard to breathe.

Something was pressed lightly to my face. I reached up and felt about for it to discover it was an oxygen mask again. Grasping it tightly with one hand, I felt around with my other for Frank's hand again. He sat on the bed beside me gently lifted the top half of me up and cradled me in his lap. I let go of his hand and took the bottom of his shirt in my fist, just in case he'd considered going anywhere. He can be unpredictable when he wants.

After taking my own time to calm down. A thought crossed my mind.

"Frank?" I sniffed. I still haven't opened my eyes. I'm doing just fine lying with them closed, actually.

"That's me." He replied, running his fingers gently through my hair.

"Am I still in my own clothes?"

He chuckled softly.

"I don't think now's the right time to give a damn about what you're wearing."

"I'm curious." There's another total lie. I'm more concerned about the fact they'd undressed me while I was unconscious and saw me lying looking like death in just my underwear! Well, until they'd gotten me in a gown. That was of course, if I was wearing one. The chances of that we're likely.

"No, honey. No you're not."

"Brilliant." I sighed.

There was silence for a while between us. It wasn't particularly awkward and I didn't and still don't have the energy to talk fact he's just sitting with me in his lap is perfectly only thing that's breaking the rest of the silence is the irritating bleeping of the heart monitor beside my bed. I'm pretty sure you can turn those things down but I won't mess, nor will I ask Frank to discover the volume button for me, either. Cause then it means he has to get up, resulting in me no longer being able to lie in this comfy position anymore. So it's probably best if I just pretend I can't hear it.

Minutes past.

For God's sake, I give up! It's like hearing your alam clock go off in the mornings and not being able to turn it off. Except, the beeping isn't as rapid. I guess we'd have somewhat of a problem if my heart was actually going at fast.

"Gerard, there's some things you need to know." Frank finally said.

I know a lot of things but sure, I'm all ears.

"But not from me." He added.

I looked up slowly.

"Why not?"

"I didn't really understand much of what the doctors were saying, I guess."

"Can't you just put if in your own words? Whose to say I'm gonna understand it either?"

Frank tilted his head from side to side, considering my question.

"I think it'd just be better if they told you instead."

As if on cue, Doctor McDonald made another appearance.

I smiled as best I could.

"Are you feeling more comfortable?" He sat on the end of the bed.

I nodded.

"That's good to hear. You scared us for a while there, Gerard."

I shrugged. It was hardly my fault. Tell my subconscious that and it won't happen again, hopefully.

"Okay well, I'm going to explain some things to you and you'll need to listen carefully. Understood?"

Again, I nodded.

"As you're aware, you came for a chest X-Ray earlier this afternoon, and we've had your results back and analysed."

"And?" I pressed.

"And there doesn't seem to be too much showing up. There is a tiny area on a small section on your right lung which looks abnormal-"

"Well what is it?" Frank snapped.

"We can't be sure at this moment in time." McDonald continued. "But because the X-Ray didn't come up very clear, I'm sending you to a specialist for a CT scan to get a clearer look. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh...I- I guess so..." I took Frank's shirt tighter in my fist.

Honestly, I wanted to say that it wasn't okay, but there really was no point in me refusing help. I'd have everyone start ganging up on me like a scene from middle school all over again. Like when you refuse some kid your candy bar and he gets his friends and before you know it, there's like, twenty kids wanting you to give the first kid your chocolate as well as them...Does that even make sense? Screw it, I don't care anymore. I know what I mean, anyway.

"Do you have any ideas at all as to what it could be?" I managed to gather my head together and ask a legit question.

"There's multiple possibilities but we aren't looking at anything specific right now because as I said, the X-Ray wasn't very clear. But for now, you need to stay here under observation and we'll try and make you as comfortable as possible. Is there anything you want?"

Okay, let's try this.

"My own clothes, preferably." I looked him dead in the eye, just so he knew I was serious.

He smiled lightly.

Why was that so funny? Can't a guy have his cake _and_ eat it as the saying goes? Well, apparently not.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be in your own clothes anytime soon, just yet. On that note, if you need anything _else_, give one of the staff nurses a call, I have my department to go back to."

With that, he smiled again and left the room.

"Frank?" I was shaking like a leaf. I felt so pathetic right now.

"Yeah?" I felt him rest his lips on my head an I relaxed a tiny bit.

"I'm scared."


	5. Chapter 5

It was horrible. I'm telling you. Some might think I'm claustrophobic but let me get this straight, I'm not. No one else seems to understand how I felt. They were talking about councillors, one day. Frank and my new doctor, I mean. But I don't need one. There's nothing wrong with my head, and the only person I need to talk to is Frank. And possibly any other staff but only if the occasion calls for it.

I cried. I fought. I cried some more. I fell asleep.

I swear, the doctors have an obsession with giving me anaesthetic.

I don't remember much after that.

Frank, now lying on the bed beside me, is just quietly gazing at me. I can see him from the corner of my eye while I lie looking up at the ceiling.

Oh I forgot to mention what it was that I was making such a fuss over. I was taken for a CT Scan this morning.

"Gerard?" Frank wrapped a strand of my hair around his finger.

I turned my gaze to him rather than the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much." I looked about his face. He was gazing at me still with those damn adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Are you feeling any better? After this morning, I mean."

I nodded because it was true. I was still kinda sleepy but my room (yes I'd requested my own room) was really warm so that didn't help, either. Although I didn't really mind, 'cause outside was far too cold. I don't like the cold just as much as Cookie doesn't like it.

"Who's been looking after Cookie?" I suddenly came to realise how long I'd actually spent in this hospital. I'd been here about 4 days already. Damn, I really missed that puppy.

"The nice lady next door has her. I've had her for a few hours too, every time I've been sent home."

I nodded. "Is she okay?"

"I think she misses you, she seems kinda sad." Frank's brow furrows.

"I miss her too." I sighed and rolled onto my side, so I was nose-to-nose with Frank. He kissed me softly.

I wouldn't have minded a bit of a make-out then and there. But time to ourselves seems to be limited just recently.

I just about hear the click of the door handle before I feel incredibly awkward. I pull away from Frank, though I didn't really want to, to find my new doctor standing at the foot of my bed. I really must make an effort to learn his name.

_Try looking at his name tag, stupid._

Oh well hi there, subconscious me. I was secretly hoping you wouldn't come back. He rolled his eyes.

_The name tag, Gerard. You're not blind._

Okay, okay!

I made an effort to sit up and squinted. His fucking blazer was covering his tag. That was a total waste of energy.

"Mr Iero, could I have a word with you, outside." He fiddled, with the buttons on his blazer, in an attempt to do them up. Once, he'd done them up, he undid them again.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

Frank slid off the side of the bed and followed Doc, nervously.

I watched them closely, trying out my lip reading skills.

_It doesn't sound good._ My subconscious sat in the comfy seat beside my bed and crossed one leg over the other.

No one asked you.

_I can lip read better than you can_.

I looked closer. Frank was holding himself up against the wall, red cheeked, tears spilling down his oh-so-perfect face. Doc continued to talk, resting a hand on Frank's shaking shoulder. Frank nodded. Doc talked. Frank nodded again. He slowly began to pull himself together and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. Correction, my sleeve. He was wearing one of my hoodies. Doc reached for the door handle and pushed it down slowly, the door creaked a little.

"Doctor Walker, you're needed upstairs!" A nurse from reception called down the hall.

Ah, Doctor Walker. I'll remember that.

I looked Frank up and down and reached for his hand, or rather his sleeve covered hand and took it in both of my own. He stood crying helplessly. No words whatsoever came out of his mouth. Just sobs. Genuine, painful sobs. I momentarily let go of his hand and slipped out from under the covers and stood up, enveloping him in my arms. He clung onto my gown as if someone was going to separate us. I wanted to say something, usually I'm a pro at comforting him but I didn't know what was wrong.

_Ask._

I would but he's far from being able to talk, right now!

_I know what it is._

Then tell me.

_No._

And with that, subconscious Gerard disappeared from the room.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed and pulled Frank down with me, by which time, he had calmed down significantly.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" I pulled him into my lap and he curled up into a ball.

"Gerard...Gee bear..." He sniffled.

Jesus Christ, I'm really not going to get used to this 'Gee Bear' thing, it's actually annoying. But still, I'll forgive him for now.

"You have another scan this afternoon."

Ordinarily, I would protest. Frank's eyes were expectant as he looked up at me. He was waiting for my protest, too. But there wasn't one. Not with the state he was in. I gazed down at him, waiting for him to continue, so he did.

"I need you not to fight, no kicking, crying, nothing." His voice was raw from the crying. I nodded. "You're going to be going for a lot of tests from now on, and I need you to get over your fear of them and be brave. For me." I nodded again. "If you behave today, they'll let you home tonight and you're to keep coming back for your other tests until further notice. Understood?" Again, I nodded.

I didn't want to ask anymore what was wrong. I didn't want to destroy him anymore, he'd just calmed himself down. Don't get me wrong, the question is burning in my mind. I _need_ to ask, but I'm not going to.

"What kind of scan?" I asked instead.

"It's called a PET scan." Frank sighed. "You're due this afternoon which means you can't eat all morning, and you gotta drink water only. Not coffee. No caffeine."

"That kinda sucks."

"And you need some kind of injection around mid morning. So what they're looking for shows up on the scan."

Fuck. Needles. No way. I can't. I hate them.

_Yes you can. _

Not you again!

_Grow up, Gerard._

"Okay." I said quickly.

"You're okay with that?" Frank blinked in disbelief.

I sighed. I wasn't okay with it at all, but I could hardly complain could I?

"I didn't think you were." He mumbled, catching onto my sigh.

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean I won't go through with it." I replied.

Frank opened his mouth to reply when a cute nurse made an appearance.

She was small, dressed in green scrubs, bright green eyes with tied back, chocolate brown hair. Precisely chocolate brown. I grimaced when I saw she carried one of those cardboard bowls because I knew exactly what was in it.

She practically skipped to the side of my bed. Why the hell you'd be so excited about puncturing someone's arm, I'll never know.

"How are you feeling?" She squeaked. Yes, squeaked. Her voice was abnormally high.

"Fine. But distraction techniques tend not to work with me." I watched as she cleaned my right shoulder with an antiseptic wipe. Polite conversation is one thing, but I knew what she was doing. Lets not pretend that she hadn't been informed of my needle phobia.

"I was just asking..." She frowned and propped my arm up on a pillow.

"And I was just saying." I replied.

It was funny, I half expected Frank to snap at me by now for being 'cheeky' or 'arrogant' or something along those lines, but there was nothing. I move my gaze from watching the nurse to look at Frank to discover he's actually fallen asleep in my one arm. I smiled down at him and-

"Ow." I complained, quickly turning my head back to the nurse.

"All done." She smiled, maybe a little sarcastically. "Someone will be back for you in a few ours." With that, she headed back outside.

The cow.


End file.
